


Always

by holytrohmans



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, so fluffy. so short, written from 2:30 am to 2:37 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holytrohmans/pseuds/holytrohmans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the two times there was an excuse to cuddle and the one time there wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> love my trohley squad ty andysgingerbeard (Jean loml) for the cuddly prompt

it happens at the strangest times.  
the bus will hit a bump in the road that jolts them too hard and Joe will register the light spilling in as Andy pulls the curtain open.  
"did you feel that?" he always whispers. "of course I did" Joe responds with a kiss to the forehead, always, even if he didn't. 

they'll be stopped at a rest area in the middle of the night, all the driver wanted was a coffee.  
Andy squints slightly as the curtain moves.  
"heard a guy got shot outside the gas station here one time" Joe mumbles as he crawls in, settling into the older's embrace.  
"interesting" Andy always replies, with a squeeze of the hand, even if it's not.

it's midday between shows and Joe's catching a nap, crashing hard from a mixture of red bull, coffee and sour patch kids that would make any marathon runner have a heart attack.  
Joe doesn't hear anything as the curtain pills back, opening one eye.  
the bus is halted, so he's confused.  
"what's your excuse?" he asks, arching an eyebrow.  
Andy shrugs and moves joes arms around him with a small smile. "I love you, I guess"  
Joe responds with a kiss on the forehead while his cheeks burn red, muttering "Interesting" because it totally was.


End file.
